One Last Wish
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: Tragedy strikes, leaving InuYasha devastated. But a sudden twist gives him one chance to set things right. Will one day be enough time to change fate? Or will InuYasha be forced to relive the death of his beloved?
1. Chapter 1

Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Summary: Tragedy strikes, leaving InuYasha devastated until a sudden twist gives him one chance to set things right. Will one day be enough time to change fate? Or will InuYasha be forced to relive the death of his beloved?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the previously existing characters therein.

* * *

One Last Wish

* * *

InuYasha fled through the darkened tunnel, his every sense tuned in to the chaos surrounding him. The passageway behind him was beginning to collapse, and he could hear the cries of his companions ahead of him as they struggled to stay together. The hanyou could feel the rough stone barely brushing his feet as he trailed behind the group and the soft linen grasped tightly in his arms.

Golden eyes dropped for a moment, focusing on the burden that he carried. His clawed hand reached up to gently brush a dark strand of silky black hair from a porcelain cheek, and the hanyou frowned as a foreign feeling stirred in his heart. _Kikyo_… _I won't lose you again!_

Images flashed quickly through his mind, momentarily replacing the onslaught that surrounded him. They had just defeated Naraku, finally ridding the world of his evil and regaining the now-completed Shikon no Tama. Kagome and Kikyo had purified the jewel, but before any wish could be made, Naraku struck one final time.

InuYasha had barely registered what was happening before he had flown forward, destroying the last stray tentacle that had suddenly risen from Naraku's ashes. But the damage had been done; the tentacle had pierced Kikyo's old wound. She collapsed into his arms, her eyes closed.

It was then that the cavern began to collapse. InuYasha had, at Kagome's insistence, scooped up Kikyo and fled for the exit, following the others to ensure that no one fell behind.

The hanyou was ripped from his reverie as his foot caught on a loose stone, making him stumble. Kagome, who he could see farther ahead in the dim light shed by Shippo's foxfire, turned in concern. "Go!" he managed to yell as he righted his battered body and began running again.

The girl nodded, picking up her pace again in an effort to catch up with the others. They knew that the exit was close; Shippo had released his fox magic as the walls became a little brighter. Hope shone in the eyes of the small group, but it would not stay there for long.

A low rumble began somewhere deep inside the cavern, its intensity rising until the already volatile tunnel walls shook from the force. Intuition stabbed at InuYasha, and he just managed to yell a warning before a large portion of the ceiling gave way.

Everyone managed to avoid the collapse, and was now pressing on as fast as their legs could go. But there was one, much to InuYasha's dismay, who was instead slowing down.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing? Run, damn it!"

The girl had completely stopped by now, and InuYasha shifted the unconscious Kikyo in his arms so that he could reach out to the other girl. "Kagome, come on!"

She turned to him, her brown eyes slightly unfocused. For a moment, he thought that she had been struck by a piece of rock, but there appeared to be no wound. InuYasha frowned worriedly, the expression deepening as she stared at the ceiling. "Kagome?"

"We'll never make it out, InuYasha," she whispered, the comment barely reaching the hanyou's ears among the harsh noises that surrounded them. "The tunnel is going to collapse at any moment. We won't reach the exit."

"Of course we will, as long as you don't stand here like an idiot!"

She shook her head in denial, and InuYasha's heart stopped. What was she thinking?

"The jewel…I can feel its power, InuYasha. I can use it, to save everyone…"

InuYasha stared at her, wondering briefly if he should simply throw her over his shoulder and be done with it. But there was no way he would make it out carrying both Kikyo and Kagome…no, he had to talk some sense into her. "Kagome, what are you talking about? We have to get out of here, now!"

It was obvious that his words fell on deaf ears as Kagome's eyes slipped closed, a soft pink aura slowly enveloping her. InuYasha felt it push against him, forcing him a few steps closer to the entrance. "InuYasha," she whispered, her voice stiff with concentration, "I know what I'm doing. Go. I can't hold it for too long."

"Kagome!"

"Go…"

The glow pulsed, again pushing against the hanyou and the sleeping woman in his arms. "Be happy, InuYasha." Before he could charge back after her, the glow pulsed one last time, sending out a shockwave that sent the hanyou careening through the tunnel in the direction the others had fled. InuYasha screamed in helpless rage as he struggled to run back down the tunnel, but the pink glow continued to push at him. Finally, when he could hear the entire structure explode, he turned and ran.

It lasted only a few moments, but to the hanyou, that final dash felt like a lifetime. He barely noticed the glow that outlined the rocky walls, containing the rubble that would otherwise have buried him and Kikyo. His thoughts were centered on only one thing at that moment. _Kagome…!_

And then he was out; the soft glow and dark walls were gone, replaced by blinding sunlight and green fields. InuYasha carefully laid Kikyo into the waiting arms of one of his companions- he was not sure who- and then turned back toward the cave entrance. There was still time! He could go back and save her!

He was only steps away from re-entering the cave when Kagome's barrier gave way. With an explosion that left his sensitive ears ringing, the entire cave collapsed.

There was no way in, no way out.

"Kagome?"

"KAGOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No…."

InuYasha's whisper hung in the air, mingling with the dust that still had yet to settle over the rubble. He stood there among his companions, drinking in the scene as though he were an outsider. Time had ceased to move the moment that his scream had ripped through the air, and now all he could do was stare at the mound of rock and debris where the cave entrance had been minutes before.

"No…"

This time, the admission of denial was not enough to stave off the truth of what had just happened. Time began to move again in a blur of red and silver as InuYasha took off toward the broken pile of rock. He threw himself into the debris and began digging with a desperation that he dared not acknowledge. _She's going to be all right_, he told himself. _She's going to... I'll find her!_

The first one to realize the futility of InuYasha's effort was Miroku. The monk, who had been the one to take hold of the unconscious Kikyo, gently laid the priestess onto the soft grass behind him. After making sure that she was settled comfortably, he turned back to the unbelievable situation at hand. His friend needed him.

The walk from that spot to where InuYasha labored seemed to last forever, but it was still not enough time for Miroku to chase the lump from his throat. When he began moving to the hanyou's side, Miroku was sure that there was no hope. There was no way that Kagome could have survived that cave-in. But as he drew closer to InuYasha, he could see the sheer desperation that drove his friend. _He_ knew that Kagome was in there, somewhere. And suddenly, at that moment, that was enough. Before Miroku knew it he, too, found himself throwing aside the pieces of earth that had encased Kagome.

Neither man noticed when Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara came to help. They worked in relative silence, pushing their already bruised and battered bodies past the point of exhaustion in an effort to find the missing girl. The only time they spoke was when someone would call out to the young priestess, but there was never an answer among the stone. No one breathed a word of doubt- they did not dare. Kagome meant too much to them all for them to give up on her right now.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Miroku's hands stopped their motion. Their efforts were fruitless- they had been digging for Buddha only knew how long, and still they had found no trace of Kagome. Miroku turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of InuYasha. The hanyou worked as furiously now as he had when the cave had first collapsed hours ago, and yet Mirkou could see the shock and exhaustion taking its toll. The usually steady hands shook just slightly, and his passionate, blazing eyes had a glazed look to them. Miroku shook his head and reached out to grab his friend's shoulder.

"Kagome!"

The surprised yelp stayed Miroku's hand, and he followed InuYasha's gaze into the rubble. There, beneath the dirt and stone was the sign they had been looking for.

InuYasha flung the remaining debris aside, exposing the rest of the green cloth that had caught his eye minutes ago. He tried not to focus on the pale, bruised skin that lay beneath the rock, or the dark colored stain that spread across the surrounding stones. It did not take him long to move the last of the rock, and InuYasha quickly scooped up Kagome's still form and hurried away from the rubble.

The others followed in worried silence, casting glances between the hanyou and the bloodied tomb that lay behind them. No one dared to say a word, though, each praying that it would be enough to simply hope.

InuYasha gently laid the girl onto the soft grasses just a few feet from where Kikyou lay. He did not even glance at the other miko as he bent his head close to Kagome's chest, straining his ears for any sign of life.

"Come on, Kagome..."

Silence. There was no heartbeat within her chest, no faint whistle as the air passed her lips. There was nothing. She was gone.

"No..."

InuYasha pulled her close and buried his face in her dark locks. "Why did you do it, Kagome? Why?" The first traces of moisture began to burn behind his eyes, and he angrily wiped them away. How could she do that? How could she sacrifice herself like that? He could have gotten her out of there, and she pushed him away! "I'm supposed to save you, damn it! I'm supposed to protect you!!"

His angry shout echoed through the clearing, effectively silencing the gentle sounds of nature as it reached across the grass and into the surrounding trees. From somewhere beside him, InuYasha could hear the faint sobs of his companions as the reality of what that shout meant began to sink in. But at the moment, their grief didn't matter to him. He was struggling to hold on, to keep the final the shreds of his control from slipping through his blood-stained hands. But he couldn't deny the truth; that single truth that kept repeating itself within his head and heart. Kagome was gone- she was dead, and it was his fault because he couldn't save her.

Something within him snapped, and the world around him vanished beneath a black shroud. He clutched Kagome's broken body as though it were a lifeline in the darkness, buried his head deeper into her matted hair, and cried.

* * *

"InuYasha?" 

The soft sound of his name being spoken brought InuYasha awake. The nightmarish world that he had been trapped in melted away, and the hanyou took a deep breath in an effort to shake the last few images from his mind. He had dreamed of an endless pile of dirt and stone, and no matter how long he dug, he still couldn't find what he was desperately looking for...

_Oh God..._

Reality came crashing back, and InuYasha unconsciously hugged Kagome closer to his body. But as his arms constricted about his own chest, he realized in shock that there was no one there.

The hanyou leapt to his feet, and the world suddenly began to spin. InuYasha crashed into the earth before he even had a chance to react to the fact that he was suddenly falling.

_What the hell…?_

"InuYasha! Are you all right?"

The hanyou groaned as he tried to sit up. The world was spinning again, and he blinked once, then twice in an effort to clear away the haze.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha froze as he recognized the voice calling his name. He opened his eyes, slowly letting them trail from the ground up.

"K- Kagome?"

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, FINALLY!! Chapter 2!! I've been struggling with ideas on how exactly I want to develop this- I have the end picture in mind, but getting there is the trick! Hence the short chapter for now. I've also been hammering out some details for Path of Destiny, as well. I actually _had _that chapter half done, but of course modern technology found a way to smite that before I had a chance to back up the file. sigh Anywho, please be kind with your reviews! Also, to Moonglow Gal- if you are still interested in being a beta for future attempts at writing, please send me a new email. The one I have no longer works. :( 


	3. Chapter 3

"K-Kagome?"

InuYasha had no chance to recover before the girl dropped to her knees beside him. He stared at her, two very wide and golden eyes searching every inch of her for the signs of abuse that moments ago had covered her broken form. As he completed his quick scan, he was shocked to find that there was nothing wrong with her.

"InuYasha! Are you all right? What happ-"

Before she could answer, two shaking arms wrapped protectively around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"-end?" Her voice faded, and there was a slight pause as she recovered her composure. Then, in a voice laced with concern, she asked quietly, "InuYasha? What's wrong?"

He did not answer but simply continued to hold her until his heart settled back to a normal pace. She seemed to accept that, allowing the hanyou to cling to her as though she might vanish with his next breath. Every part of him screamed to keep holding onto the girl, refusing to let her go as he had been forced to moments ago. _It had to be a dream. Please, tell me it was just a damn dream!_

When the moment passed and InuYasha was able to convince himself that Kagome was indeed alive, he relaxed his grip on her slightly. There was a gentle rustle as the young miko's uniform blouse moved against his worn haori, and suddenly InuYasha found his whole world filled with Kagome. She had pulled back just enough as to clearly see his face, yet she was still achingly close. Soft raven locks brushed against his silvery brow, causing an excited shiver to race through his body and settle in his already frantic heart. InuYasha froze when her full lips began to part, their glossy surface scented faintly with sakura petals. Molten eyes raised from her cherry lips to meet her questioning gaze. "Kagome..."

"My my, InuYasha. Someone's affectionate today! Wouldn't you say so, Sango?"

"It's about time!"

_Shit. _

Briefly, his longing to remain locked with Kagome warred against the nearly uncontrollable impulse to leap into the nearest tree. After a few moments he chose the latter, but only after he gave Kagome one final, unbelieving look. Then with a stubborn huff, he release the girl and leapt into the safety of a nearby mahogany.

Below, Miroku and Sango stood side by side looking very amused and yet somewhat puzzled. Sango offered her hand to Kagome, who sat on the ground appearing even more confused than her two friends. After she dusted the dirt from her knees, she cast a quick glance up into the thick branches where the hanyou still hid. When there was no sign of movement she turned away, following the monk and the slayer back to the camp's small cooking fire. She knew that if anything could coax InuYasha back out of his leafy haven, it would be breakfast.

InuYasha sat in his perch, ignoring the looks that he knew he was receiving. _She's alive...that's all that matters._ Even with that knowledge, he still could not shake the memory of what could only have been a horrible dream. The images of the final battle against Naraku were still so vivid, but nothing compared to what had happened after. The sound of exploding rock still rung clear in his ears, accompanied by two dark, haunting eyes that only seemed to grow father and farther out of reach...

A sharp pain ran up both of the hanyou's arms as he unconsciously dug his claws into the soft bark of the branch. Honeyed eyes shot down instantly, seeking the cause of the sudden pain and a quiet gasp escaped his lips as InuYasha raised his hands for closer inspection.

_No..._

Both hands were raw and bleeding.

He never noticed when they started to shake. Nor did he notice that he was suddenly crashing through the thick underbrush, leaving both the tree and the camp far behind him. Branches and twigs tore into the tanned skin of his face and caught in his hair and clothing as he raced heedlessly through the forest. Nothing registered in his stricken mind, but by the time he was able to tear his eyes away from the mangled skin of his hands he had already stumbled upon his destination.

A small stream gurgled nearby, tracing its way through the forest in a winding, lazy path. He dropped to his haunches at the bank and thrust his hands into the water. The cool, crisp liquid caressed his injured extremities, washing away the blood and dirt and stone. After the chill had numbed the pain to a dull ache, he lifted his hands once more to examen them.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, yet."

The ring of metal filled the still morning air as InuYasha leaped to his feet, weapon already in hand. A stray sunbeam caught the blade of his sword, causing it to flash dangerously as he brought the Tetsuiga to bear against the intruder. The toned muscles of his arms rippled beneath the sturdy fabric of his haori, their strength supporting the great sword as they tensed to strike. "Who are you?"

The stranger, a young woman dressed in a lavender kimono and light battle armor, motioned for the half demon to lower his weapon. "Come, InuYasha. We do not have a lot of time, and I have much say."

"I'm not doin' anything until you tell me who you are!"

Thin lines drawn from years of hardship appeared at the edges of the intruder's sun-kissed face as she frowned slightly, revealing the only signs of age on her otherwise youthful features. As her ruby lips turned down she sighed, running a slender hand through her thick auburn hair. The unbound strands gave easily to her touch, ruffling, then resettling across her slender shoulders to spill down her back. Peering out from beneath her thick hair were two dark, fathomless mahogany eyes which now bored impatiently into the hanyou.

Though slightly unnerved by this dark eyed stranger's gaze, InuYasha managed to hold his stance and growled at the woman. She blinked once at the sound, then relaxed her posture and motioned again for the hanyou to lower his sword.

When he still refused, she shook her head and began to carefully pick her way through the underbrush. InuYasha growled again, brandishing Tetsuiga when she neared his position by the stream. The stranger, now oblivious to the battle-ready hanyou and his gigantic sword, took a seat next to the water.

After she had delicately arranged the fabric of her kimono around her long legs she glanced back up. "You really are stubborn, aren't you? Very well. I will tell you who I am, but you must swear that you will put away your sword and listen to me. Agreed?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and glared at the woman, but when she failed to continue he lowered his sword slightly and nodded.

"Tell me who you are. Now."

"You should find my name familiar, half demon. I am Midoriko."

The tip of the Tetsuiga dropped slightly as InuYasha stared at the woman before him, his golden eyes unreadable. "Midoriko? I don't think so. I've seen your body, and your soul is still trapped inside the Sacred Jewel. How about you try again?"

Midoriko shook her head sadly. "I speak the truth, InuYasha. Events have transpired that have allowed me a very limited amount of freedom from the Jewel. That is why you must accept who I am and listen to me, or my time will run out and the events that you witnessed will happen again."

Twin triangular ears flattened against InuYasha's silvery mane as a feeling of dread clenched his heart. "What do you mean,_witnessed_?"

"InuYasha, please believe me when I tell you that what you saw happened. And if we don't stop it, it will happened again." Dark brown met with amber, and InuYasha felt a chill race up his spine.

"InuYasha, this time Kagome will die."

* * *

A/N: I have returned (finally!) Thank you all for your patience- the last few months have been absolutely crazy for me! I just want to send out a HUGE thank you quick to clnv for jumping in as my beta on this chapter! You did an awesome job, so thank you!!!! 


End file.
